insanegamersfandomcom-20200214-history
Rob Vs. The PS2/Week 7
Week 7 of Rob Vs. The PS2 commenced on the 16th February 2015 and ended on the 21st February 2015 Astro Boy: The Video Game Astro Boy: The Video Game is the 40th episode of the series. The description is: Rob Plays Astro Boy: The Video Game, a 2009 game not to be confused with Astro Boy, which is based on the 2003 anime, and was also on the PlayStation 2. Do some awful platforming, laughably easy SHUMP sections and punch police robots in the face as Astro Boy. Also, you'll have to deal with the worst voice acting in history, maybe apart from Animal Soccer World! He plays through the first two levels. Burnout 2: Point Of Impact Burnout 2: Point Of Impact is the 41st episode of the series. The description is: Rob plays Burnout 2: Point Of Impact, his second favourite Burnout. (Burnout 3: Takedown is his favourite.) Watch as he fails the driving school many times because he was concentrating on talking about other things. Watch as he kills several people in a Taxi. Watch as he puts Burnout 2: Point Of Impact to the test. He does the tutorial. Shadow The Hedgehog Shadow The Hedgehog is the 42nd episode of the series. The description is: Become Shadow The Hedgehog and change his destiny in Sonic Teams "Shadow The Hedgehog". Play as Shadow The Hedgehog and choose to become a hero and save the earth from Black Doom, or become Evil and help Black Doom destroy the earth. Or you can just be Neutral. I can't remember the ending for that. He plays the first level. FIFA Football 2004 FIFA Football 2004 is the 43rd episode of the series. The description is: It's a friendly game of what the Europeans correctly call Football in EA Sports 2003 version of the popular FIFA franchise. Rob plays as Middlesbrough FC (again) and plays against Newcastle United (A.K.A.: The Geordie B******DS) again.. I bet he can't wait for Club Football: Newcastle United (Sh*t! That exists - Rob). FIFA Football 2004 has some improvements over FIFA Football 2003, but we'd be hard pressed to notice them. He beats Newcastle United 2-0 Medal Of Honor: European Assault Medal Of Honor: European Assault is the 44th episode of the series. The description is: It's the episode that for legal reasons (Using Nazi Symbols in a piece of Entertainment Reasons) is banned in Germany and Austria, but we'll just say it's because it's too awesome. But what is the episode? Well, Rob plays Medal Of Honor: European Assault, where you Assault Europe apparently, saving the United Kingdom, France, Germany and a lot of other countries (such as Japan) from the Nazi's, as an AMERICAN!, to protect FREEDOM! FREEDOM TO DESTROY YOUR EARS IN THIS THX CERTIFIED GAME! He plays the first level. Drakengard Drakengard is the 45th episode of the series. The description is: Rob plays Drakengard, a game in which you stab many people to death in order to save your sister. From Square Enix, Drakengard (known as Drag-On Dragon in Japan), allows you to slice people with your sword and burn people with a dragon! It's sounds cool, but will Rob recommend it? He plays the first level.